Love In Vegas
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek learns that his baby girl is about to get married to Sam in Vegas, will he stand by and lose the love of his life or will he race to stop her from making a big mistake?, this is a 5 chapter story and I hope that you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Love In Vegas-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was all smiles as she stood looking out the window of her hotel room, the sun was starting to come up and the streets were crowded with people as they made their way through towm. She couldn't believe how a trip with her boyfriend could change to this and so fast, she had no idea what was about to happen to her,  
no idea at all.

Flashback

She could see it like it happened yesterday, the day she'd waited for since she was a little girl, she walked into the room and saw red roses all over the place and the aroma of food filled the air. She put her things down and called her boyfriends name, "Sammmmmmm", he walked from the kitchen and over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "hi sweetie".

She said, "what's all this"?, he said, "I've planned a special night for us", she said, "special huh"?, he said, "yep, very very special", he took her by the hand and then led her to the couch. She sat down and he got down on the floor in front of her, she felt her heart racing as she watched his hand go into his pocket and pull out a black box.

He said, "Penelope I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you", she swallowed hard as he opened the box and said, "Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, as she looked down at the man in front of her she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes sam", he slid the ring on her finger and then then pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, (end of flashback".

She was pulled back to reality when she felt her fiancees arms wrapping around her waist, he said, "I woke up and you weren't in the bed", she turned around in his arms and said, "sorry Sam I" and she was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers. They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door, she said, "I wonder who that could be"?, he said, "a little surprise for you" as he walked across the room to the door.

Penelopes smile soon fell when the door opened to reveal Sams mom, dad and sisters", she said, "hiiiiiiii what are you guys doing here, what a surprise"?, Sams mom walked over and hugged her and said, "ohhhh honey since you and my baby are getting married please call me mom". She said, "ho ho how did you know that we were getting married so fast"?, Sam said, "ohhhhh sweetums I called her and told her and that's why they're here".

She looked confused at him and said, "I don't get it Sam", Tonya aka Sams mom said, "we're here for the wedding", she said, "we haven't even set a date yet", Sam said, "ohhhh honey I have another surprise for you". She put her hands on her hips and said, "another surprise"?, he said, "we're getting married tonight", she said,  
"Sam, honey, today is New Years Eve and beside my team isn't here".

He said, "honey we can get married here and then redo the ceremony back in Virginia", she said, "Sam I want my family with me when I get married", he said, "of course you do honey". Tonya said, "why don't you call them and see if they can come"?, she said, "they are all away visiting their family", she said, "ohhhhh Penelope I'm sorry to hear that butttttt you have us, we're your family to".

She reluctantly nodded her head yes in agreement as she was hugged by Sams mom and sisters, when they pulled away Tonya said, "you need to go get changed Penelope becuase we have a lot of things to get done". She said, "like what"?, she said, "we are having a girls day and picking up your dress", she said, "my dress, I have no dress, how are we going to pick it up"?, Tonya said, "don't worry about that I have everything under control".

Penelope weakly smiled and thought, "I bet you do", she said, "I'll be right back I need to go get changed", Sam kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much Penelope". She said, "I love you to Sam" and then turned around and walked intot he bedroom quickly shutting the door behind her so that neither Sam or his family could come inside.

Tonya said, "is this going to be a problem, is here team not being here going to cause trouble"?, he said, "mom the only member of her team that she is really worried about is Derek". Tonya said, "ahhhhhh the best friend"?, he said, "yepppppp and as far as I'm concerned he can stay away because she's my woman not his", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "don't worry we'll keep her so busy today that she won't have time to call her team much less this Derek" causing Sam to smile.

Penelope grabbed her cell and every number she dialed went straight to voicemail and then she tried one more number and she felt her heart racing as she heard the voice of her hero, her hotstuff, her chocolate adonis saying, "hi baby girl what's up"?, she swallowed hard as she worked up the courage to tell him that she was getting married.

She said, "hotstuff we need to talk"  



	2. Chapter 2

Love In Vegas-Ch 2

Derek said, "sure sweetness, what do you want to talk about"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Sam proposed", his heart fell, he was losing his baby girl again, only this time it would be permanent, or would it". He said, "congratulations", she said, "thank you but", he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah but the thing about the wedding is that he's surprised me with a wedding today".

He raised up off the couch and said, "today, you can't be serious", she said, "unfortunately I am hotstuff", he said, "what time is your wedding"?, she said, "the only thing I know is that it's tonight". He said, "today is New Years Eve goddess", she said, "yeah I know and it doesn't help things that his mom and sisters are here and they are taking me out on a girls day so that I'll be ready for the wedding tonight".

Derek stood up and headed upstairs and threw his things into his gobag and said, "I'll call the rest of the team and we'll be there", she said, "I've already tried to reach them but their cells are going straight to voicemail". He said, "don't worry I'll get through", she said, "please be careful", he said, "don't worry baby girl you aren't getting rid of me that easily".

She laughed and said, "I love you Derek", he felt his heart racing and he said, "I love you to", she said, "when I find out when and where the wedding is I'll slip you a text". He said, "sounds good angel", she couldn't help but smile knowing that her team was going to be there with her, she said, "I'll see you soon", he said,  
"that you will sweetness, that you will" and then the call ended.

He filled his mom in on what was happening and she said, "what are you going to do son"?, he said, "I can't lose her mom, I love her, it's always been Penelope", she walked over and got a snall box off a shelf and handed it to him. He opened the box and said, "momma this is grandmas ring", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "it sure is".

Fran said, "she would be happy knowing that her ring is going to be on the hand of Penelope Garcia", Derek smiled and kissed her on the cheek and said, "thank you momma". She giggled and said, "let me grab a few things and I'll go with you", he said, "are you sure"?, she said, "positive, your sisters are out of town for a few more days and there is nothing that will keep me from being at my sons wedding".

Derek laughed and said, "maaaaaaa she hasn't accepted yet", Fran put her hand on his shoulder and said, "don't worry she will, she loves you just as much as you love her". He said, "she's going to text me with the exact time and place of the wedding", Fran said, "I'll be right back honey and then we can be on our way to stop this sham of a wedding", he nodded his head in agreement as he watched her heading up the stairs.

While he was waiting on his mom he sent a group text hoping that they would get the message and text him back, Fran came downstairs and said, "let's go baby boy", he opened the door and said, "you don't have to tell me twice". Fran grinned as they headed out the door and down the steps, as they pulled away from the curb she couldn't help but smile knowing that in a few short hours her son would be marrying the love of his life thus bringing her closer to those grandbabies she has been promised for years.

Penelope, Tonya and Sams sisters were now sitting while they got their facials, Tonya smiled and said, "you are going to make a beautiful bride", she said, "thank you Tonay". Sams sisters Aubrey and Selena never liked Penelope, they think that she is to quirky for their brother but he seems happy with her so they are biting their tongues, well at least for now.

The plane carrying Derek and Fran Morgan was in the air and worried filled his mind, it was now almost 6 and he still couldn't believe it, he still couldn't believe that is baby girl was getting married and it wasn't to him. He could imagine their life together, he could see her pregnant with their child and he could see them spending the rest of their lives together.

Penelope looked up at Tonya and said, "so what time is my wedding"?, Tonya said, "it is at 11:45 tonight", she said, "why so late"?, she said, "because he wants to be kissing his bride at midnight". She nodded her head and said, "awwww how sweet but do I get to know where I'm getting married"?, she said, "wellllll I'm not suppose to tell you butttttt it's at the Everlasting Love Chapel".

She said, "I can hardly wait to see it", Tonya said, "ohhh you are going to love it, Sams made sure that everything is perfect for you", she smiled and said, "he is a wonderful man". Penelope said, "I need to use the restroom before we head out", Tonya nodded her head and said, "alright honey, we'll meet you by the door", she grinned as she grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom.

She looked down at her watch and saw that it was now almost 8 and that time was quickly passing she just hoped that her team got there before it was to late, before she married Sam. She quickly sent Derek a text with the time and address before putting her cell back in her purse and walking out to join Tonya and the girls so the could head back to the hotel.

Derek looked down at his beeping phone and saw a message from Penelope, after reading it he sent another text to the rest of the team and then it wasn't long before he got messages from them all letting him know that they were all on the way. Fran said, "did you reach the rest of the team"?, he sighed happily and said, "sure did and they are all on the way" earning a smile from both mother and son as their flight continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Vegas-Ch 3

Penelope walked into the room she shared with Sam to see a note on the table, she picked it up and smiled as she read it, "Penelope you are an amazing woman and I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to make you my wife and spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me". She laid the note down and sat down on the couch knowing that she had a few hours alone before Tonya and the girls would be back to help her get dressed for the wedding.

The rest of the flight flew by and soon they were preparing to land, Fran smiled and said, "don't worry baby boy we're here now", he smiled and said, "I can't wait to see her and talk to her momma". They were both all smiles as they walked off the plane, they were walking through into the airport when Derek heard someone calling his name.

He looked up and saw JJ, Reid and Henry walking toward them, he said, "how did you get here so fast"?, JJ said, "we were at the airport when we got your text, we can't let her marry Sam, not when". Derek said, "not when what Jayje"?, she took a deep breath and said, "she can't marry Sam when she loves you", he felt his heart racing and said, "sh sh she loves me"?, Reid said, "she does and she has for years".

Derek said, "baby girl has been the only owner of my heart since the day we met and I can't lose her, not now, not ever", Reid said, "don't worry you won't, especially after you tell her how you feel". Derek opened his mouth to speak when he heard a little voice saying, "uncle Derek, uncle Derek", he turned around to see Jack running toward him.

Emily said, "slow down Jack", Derek met him and picked him up and said, "how are ya buddy"?, he said, "did we make it, did we make it"?, Derek looked down at his watch and said "we did, it's a little after 11 now and her wedding isn't until 11:45". Hotch said, "where's Dave"?, they turned when they heard a booming voice saying.  
"I'm right here".

Fran smiled and kissed him on the lips and said, "I was afraid that you were going to miss the wedding", he said, "never, I can't wait to make kitten my daughter in law". Derek said, "well let's get to the chapel and stop the wedding so that I can tell her how I feel first before you start calling her your daughter in law Rossi", he grinned and said, "let's get this show on the road then.

Penelope was nervously pacing back and forth across the room, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was getting close to time for her wedding, she took a deep breath and said, "where are you, where are you"?, she jumped when she heard the door open and Tonya walked into the room and said, "I'm right here". Penelope said,  
"I fo fo forgot my flowers".

Tonya said, "don't worry I'll send the girls back to get them" and then turned around and headed out of the room leaving Penelope to wonder where her family was and if they were going to make it on time. Derek looked down at his watch said, "come on, come on", Fran said, "this traffic is horrible", Derek said, "it's only a few blocks away, I'll think I'll run".

Before anybody could say anything the door to the SUV was open and they watched as he started running toward the chapel, Tonya walked back into the room and smiled as she handed Penelope her flowers. She said, "thank you", Tonya said, "are you nervous"?, she said, "yeah a little", Tonya said, "I'll be back when it's time for the wedding to start, I have something I need to do".

Penelope watched as the door opened and Tonya walked out, she could see the girls in the hall and walked over to close the door that was left open a little when she heard Sams sisters talking about her. One looked at the other and said, "I don't like her and I never have, she doesn't deserve Sam", the other said, "I couldn't have said it better sister".

Tonya said, "I don't care for her either, she's to, ohhhh what's the word"?, the girls chirped in and one said, "fat" and the other one said, "nerdy" and Tonya then laughed and said, "both true but we promised your brother that we wouldn't say anything until after they were married so we need to bite our tongues for a few more minutes", both girls nodded their heads in agreement as they walked away from the door.

Penelope wiped her eyes and walked back across the room and said, "I do love you Sam but not as much as I do Derek but there is no way that I will ever get my first place so I'll settle for second best. Before she could turn around Tonya knocked on the door and said, "it's time", she swallowed hard and she nodded her head yes as she started walking toward the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Love In Vegas-Ch 4

The harder Derek was running the farther away he seemed to be from the chapel, he just couldn't let the woman he loved with his whole heart marry another man, then he glanced down at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:45 so he started running even faster. Penelope stopped at the double doors and took a deep breath and said,  
"where are you hotstuff, I need you".

As she stood there she thought of Derek, how handsome he was and how she loved him and wished that it was him she was marrying instead of Sam, she remembered how sweet Derek was to her and how he wanted only the best for her. She swallowed hard and thought, "how I wish I was marrying my hotstuff but life isn't perfect and this isn't a perfect world, sadly".

The music started and she ever so slowly started making her way up the aisle toward Sam, she glanced at the seats and saw his to hateful sisters but kept her head high and continued on up the aisle. She cared about Sam and she even loved him in her own way but not in the way that she loved Derek, she loved Derek Morgan with every fiber in her being and that wasn't going to change married to Sam or not.

Derek could now see the chapel at the end of the street and smiled and said, "I'm coming baby girl, I'm coming", before she knew it she was standing in front of Sam and the minister with her heart racing. The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Sam and Penelope", Sam stood there with a huge smile on his face thinking that he had finally beat Derek in claiming Penelope.

The minister said, "marriage is an institution not to be intered into lightly", he looked at the smirk on Sams sisters faces and couldn't help but feel sorry for Penelope and wonder why she was marrying Sam. He looked at Sam and said, "Sam do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to keep thee only unto her".

Penelope felt her heart racing so fast she was afraid it could burst out of her chest, she listened as the minister said, "do you promise to love, honor and cherish Penelope for as long as you both shall live"?, she hoped with everything inside her that he would say no. Sam smiled as he gently squeezed her hand and looked from the minister to her and said, "I do".

Derek could see the door to the chapel just right up above him and he smiled as he kept running, the minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to keep them only onto him, do you promise to love, honor and cherish him as long as you both shall live"?, she blew out a deep breath and got ready to open her mouth and that is when she heard it, that's when she heard Dereks voice.

Derek stopped in the door and said, "no, no she doesn't", Sams sisters looked at each other and then at Sam as he started making his way back toward Derek, Penelope smiled as she ran up the aisle toward her hotstuff. Tonya said, "who are you and what are you doing here"?, he said, "my name is Derek Morgan and I'm here to stop this travesty of a wedding".

Sams sisters walked over to him and said, "you need to get out, Penelope doesn't love you, she loves my brother and they are getting married, Penelope said, "excuse me but I'm standing right here and I can speak for myself". The sisters stood there smirking at Derek waiting for her to ask him to leave so that the wedding could continue.

Derek said, "baby girl please don't marrry Sam", she opened her mouth and he said, "no, please listen to me, I love you, I love you with all my heart and there is nothing I want more than for you to take the ring that belongs to Sam off your finger and put this one on in its place". She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek as he opened the box and held the ring in his hand.

Sam said, "GET OUT DEREK AND GET OUT NOW", Penelope stood there and said, "no Derek, no don't go", he caressed her cheek and said, "I'm not going anywhere", she then looked at the evil faces of Sams mom and sisters as she readied to speak. She pointed her fingers at the girls and said, "I love Derek and I have for years, he is the only man that I will every truly love".

Sams sisters stepped closer and one poked Penelope in the shoulder with her finger and said, "what did you say"?, JJ and Emily ran into the room and JJ said, "if you touch her again you'll have us to answer to". Penelope smiled as she said, "like I was saying, I care a lot about you Sam but I love Derek and nothing is going to change that no matter what".

Sam stood there with his mouth open and watched as Penelope slid the ring off her finger and said, "ask me again", Derek said, "Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife"?, she said, "yes, yes, yes". Derek slid the ring onto her finger and then cupped her face and leaned in and gently pressed his lips earning cheers from the team and moans of disgust from Sam and his family.

When they pulled away the minister said, "it there going to be a wedding today"?, Hotch ended his call and nodded his head and said, "yes, yes there is", Derek and Penelope then smiled as they made their way up the aisle toward the minister.

ONE MORE CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Love In Vegas-Ch 5

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they stood there in front of the minister and he said, "I think your vows were said back there don't you"?, they looked at each other and then him and nodded their heads yes. He said, "Derek do you take Penelope"?, he said, "yes, everyday for the rest of my life", the minister then looked at Penelope and said, "and do you Penelope take Derek"?, she said, "ohhhhh yes".

The minister then smiled as the wedding back slid onto Penelope and Dereks fingers he then said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", Derek took a deep breath as the minister said, "Derek, you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you",  
she smiled and said, "I love you to" before they both leaned in for a loving kiss.

They pulled apart to the minister saying, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", they were then met by cheers from their family and the sound of Jack and Henry saying, "yesssssssss" as they leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met the sound of fireworks filled the air outside, when they pulled apart Penelope said, "what's that noise"?, Derek said, "well Mrs. Morgan it's midnight".

She said, "well in that case Mr. Morgan Happy New Year", he winked at her and said, "Happy New Year to you Mrs. Morgan", they both turned and thanked the minister before making their way outside so that they could enjoy the fireworks. Jack and Henry were saying, "wowwwwwww" as firework on top of firework exploded in the air above them.

Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "how about you and I sneak away"?, she said, "sounds good but where will we go"?, Dave said, "that's taken care of already". Penelope said, "it is"?, Dave said, "yes you are right up the street in the same hotel that we are in only you two will be in the honeymoon suite", she hugged him and said, "thanks Dave, thanks for everything".

Derek then intertwined fingers with his bride and said, "shall we wife"?, she giggled and said, "we shall husband" and then they were off heading toward their hotel room catching up on some much needed alone time. A few minutes later they were walking into the hotel room, Derek closed and locked the door, Penelope looked down at her rings on her finger and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that you're my husband".

He walked in front of her and kissed her lips gently and said, "believe it goddess because you are my wife and I'm your husband", Penelope felt her entire body start to tingle as Derek slid her dress down over her body. When it puddled at her feet he said, "perfection, pure perfection", she stood there in nothing but her panties stockings and heels.

She said, "this isn't fair", he said, "what isn't"?, she said, "I'm almost naked and you're fully dressed", he said, "well I can take care of that" and in a matter of seconds he was standing in front of her in his boxers. He looked down at her breasts and said, "I have dreamed about these and I must say that seeing them right here and now doesn't compare anyway".

She slid her fingers into the waist of his boxers and slowly slid them down over his hips and said, "momma is a lucky lucky woman", his erection sprang free and she touched him. He closed his eyes and said, "ohhhhh baby girl", she said, "you are the one that is pure perfection", his eyes opened and he said, "I love you more than anything else in this world".

She touched his cheek and said, "make love to me Derek", he kicked his boxers aside and slid her panties down and tossed them aside, she said, "what about the heels handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "leave em". She then laid back on the bed pulling him with her and it wasn't long before he was hovering over her, he said, "so beautiful, so so beautiful and all mine".

He kissed her lips and seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he started sliding inside her inch by glorious inch, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started sliding in and out of her. Derek had dreamed about his baby girl for years, wondered what it would feel like to be with her, to make slow passionate love to her and he was finally getting that chance.

His hands slid all over her perfect body, he touched and kissed every inch as they worked to bring each other to a very explosive orgasm, Penelope met him thrust for thrust as his pace quickened. She arched her chest forward as he took her nipple into his mouth, the swirling sensation of his tongue swirling around was bringing her closer and closer to release.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few long hard thrusts later they both came screaming each others names, he kissed her lips gently before collapsing on the bed beside her. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Happy New Year Mrs.  
Morgan".

She sighed happily and said, "and Happy New Year to you to Mr. Morgan", he sighed happily as they intertwined fingers and he said, "I can't wait to see what 2016 brings us". She said, "neither can I hotstuff, neither can I", they laid there wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes before he rolled her over onto her back and slid between her thighs and it wasn't long until the sound of moans and pants were once again coming from the honeymoon suite.

THE END


End file.
